


The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend.

by gngseok



Category: ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, Blood, F/F, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Member(s), Minor Character Death, Multi, Organized Crime, Polyamory, References to Drugs, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gngseok/pseuds/gngseok
Summary: The Kim Dynasty was the biggest mob in South Korea. Led by a man only known as his alias, Scorpion, the gang took pride in causing death and destruction. They enticed fear into everyone, and there wasn’t a place in South Korea they didn’t sink their claws into, including the Cheongwadae. With this line of work, comes a great line of enemies, Scorpions three sons being some of them. So, when news of their fathers demise spreads like wildfire, the Kim Brothers have a lot of work to do reversing what their fathers empire caused, and they know just the people to help.
Relationships: Jikook, Yeonbin - Relationship, dahmo - Relationship, namjikook, vhope, yoonjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ao3 au! Im really excited to share this since i’ve been working on it for a really long time :) Please keep in mind I am neurodivergent and even though i proof read, there will be some mistakes. If you have any questions about the au or feedback I would love if you left a comment or reached out to me on twitter @gngseok. Thank you for giving my writing a chance, i’m doing a lot of things i’ve never seen done before so let me know if you like it! Please mind the tags!! This story is mature, if anything in the tags are triggering to you please proceed with caution. - moon :]

Prologue. 

“Mr. President?” A tentative knock sounded through the silent office. The door opened and The President's secretary hesitated before walking in, something he only did when there was bad news. “Well, get on with it.” The President snapped, the pen he held hitting the desk with an unnecessary loud thud. 

“You might want to turn on channel seven news.” The secretary spoke slowly. The two men knew exactly what was coming, this song and dance had been memorized since Scorpion was killed, and his son, only known as his alias, Moon, announced the end of The Kim Dynasty. With the help of the Kim Dynasty, The President controlled not only the country, but had a hand in the underground crime of South Korea as well.

The President was one of Scorpions best contacts, paying the crime boss to take out anyone who spoke against him, and so much more. When the most feared man in South Korea was killed, The President was left with no one to do his bidding, no one to force people to respect him, no one to help him hide his dirty secrets. 

The President tried to get into contact with Scorpions loyal followers, only to find out they were being taken out one by one by a group that called themselves Bangtan. Led by one of Scorpion's sons, the group was smart, for lack of better words, and their actions were a message for none other than The President himself. 

We know what you did. 

We’re one step ahead of you. 

Scorpion can’t save you anymore. 

“Turn it on then.” The President couldn’t hide the way his voice wavered and the secretary almost felt bad for him, almost. 

“... Found dead in his home this morning. The Judge was accused of taking bribes to get known criminals out of facing any jail time, late crime boss Scorpion being one of his known contacts. Nothing was found at the crime scene, the cause of death being deemed a heart attack. The only reason we know it was the works of Bangtan was because of a note they left at the scene: “Got you” with their symbol right next to it.”

“This is the third corrupt official the gang has taken out in the past month, citizens of South Korea have been taking to the streets with celebrations in their name. Today’s events beg the question, who is Bangtan?”


	2. The Calm Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kim Brothers are about to receive news that will change the course of their future. For better or for worse? That’s up to them to decide.
> 
> (You can find the trailer for this au on my twitter @gngseok.)

The Kim brothers stood side by side behind where their father sat at the head of the long wooden table. Having to attend these debriefing meetings at least once a month since they could remember, the three had perfected the art of looking like they retained every bit of what was being said, when in reality they wished they could be anywhere else. 

Their father, who only allowed them to call him by his alias, Scorpion, led the most feared gang in South Korea. 

The Kim Dynasty controlled the entire country. They were feared by many, and had their puppet strings attached to almost everyone, including The President. 

Scorpion was the coldest man you could ever meet. He felt nothing for anyone, not even his three sons. “The reason you’re here”, he would tell the three, “is because I wouldn’t let someone without Kim blood lay a hand on what I've built.” 

He’d look to his eldest son, Seokjin, and tell him “One day you’ll take over and lead just as I have.” Seokjin fought the urge to snap his neck every time he heard those words. He would never be like his father. 

The Kim brothers were all each other had. With their mothers disappearing not long after childbirth, the only protection they had from their father was each other. Seokjin had raised his brothers Namjoon and Taehyung to be nothing like what their father oh so desperately wanted them to be. 

He taught them it was okay to feel, okay to cry, okay to have compassion, okay to love. Namjoon and Taehyung looked up to Seokjin; They loved and respected him with everything in them. Seokjin was more of a father to them than Scorpion would ever be.

The eldest Kim protected them from their fathers wrath, taught them how to pretend just enough to make the man happy, and taught them how to lose themselves in something that made them happy so they wouldn’t lose their minds. Each brother found something they could cling to within the hell their father made them live. 

Seokjin found knives. The target rooms were hardly used for anything but guns, but Seokjin saw throwing knives on the wall and fell in love. He would spend hours perfecting his technique. 

Whether it be to blow off steam or keep himself from blowing up, Seokjin would always find himself back in front of the targets, wrist flicking off knives as if his life depended on it. It wasn’t long before even his father would come to watch him throw them at various targets at the speed of bullets.

And at times where Seokjin couldn’t be in the target room, when he was forced to attend meetings or heists, the eldest kim would trace his fingers over where his knives rested in their thigh holsters, feeling like he could breathe again.

Seokjin hated guns, always has, always will, and maybe it was because he never needed to hold them. 

Namjoon found nature. When he felt suffocated he would sneak out to the gardens surrounding the mansion. It was there he learned to observe, view things from a different perspective, and just listen. He used these skills to learn the ins and outs of his fathers operations. 

Namjoon paid close attention to his father. He saw the things he did, the people he surrounded himself with, the way he thought, and he promised himself he would be different. Namjoon learned the ins and outs of his fathers operations without even having to ask. He was observant, and brilliant.

A prodigy who knew when and how things would go wrong, but he wouldn’t tell his father, he wouldn’t help him do the things he did. So when a heist didn’t end the way it was supposed to, and his father rages asking how the fuck it all went wrong, Namjoon would just smile to himself.

The youngest Kim brother, Taehyung, found computers and codes. Taehyung was always extremely smart, so when he wandered the mansion and stumbled across a room full of computers and hackers, it wasn’t surprising when he watched them work and was able to teach himself the art of hacking. 

Numbers, codes, and technology were easy for him. He liked losing himself in them. It wasn’t long before Taehyung became more skilled than anyone in his fathers dynasty. He could get past any encryption with little to no effort. 

When their father dismissed the meeting he asked the three brothers to stay behind. Taking seats at the table, they shared a quick look before turning their attention to the man at the head of the table. 

“I have matters to attend in Daegu.” Scorpion spoke with no emotion. “I’ll only be gone a week. I trust you’ll have everything handled here?” His tone changed to one slightly threatening as he let his eyes reach his eldest son. 

Seokjin nodded once, his face expressionless. “Yes, Sir.” Their father looked at the three of them briefly before standing and fixing his suit. The brothers rose from their seated positions to bow before he walked out of the door. 

Waiting for the sound of his footsteps to get further away, the three brothers visibly relaxed. “Daegu…” Taehyung trailed off. The younger had been compiling any and all information he could on his mother, the only information he knew was that she was from Daegu, and her birthday. His two other brothers shared a knowing look before turning to him. 

“Taehyung-ah…” Seokjin spoke softly. “Are you sure you want to keep pulling on that thread?” 

The youngest brother frowned before running a hand through his hair. He knew, of course, he knew what could be at the end of his search, but he had to know. “Aren’t you the slightest bit curious about what happened to your…” Taehyung trailed off. 

“We just don’t want you to be disappointed, Tae.” Namjoon voiced. The youngest nodded and opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Seokjin. “You need to know, we know… Just be careful, okay? No matter what you find, just be careful.” 

Taehyung made his way around the table and into his older brother's arms. “You worry too much, you’re gonna get wrinkles old man.” 

Namjoon snorted as Seokjin playfully pushed the youngest Kim out of his arms. “Yah, you brat!”

“What do you think he’s doing in Daegu?” The youngest brother couldn’t help but ask. Namjoon ran a hand through his hair and started to play with the rings on his fingers. “Heard him talking about some missing money on the phone, he’s probably going to show face and do something unnecessary.” 

Seokjin hummed and pulled a small throwing knife from his thigh holster. Namjoon and Taehyung shared a knowing look. 

When their father leaves town he leaves Seokjin in charge of any and all operations; Seokjin fucking hates it. Twirling that particular knife was the eldest brother’s nervous tick. 

“You’re gonna slice a finger off one day.” Taehyung teased, trying to ease Seokjin’s nerves. The eldest brother offered a small smile, knowing what the youngest was trying to do. 

Namjoon stood and started toward the door. “Yah, let’s go. We all have work to do or there’ll be hell to pay when the asshole gets back.” 

Except Scorpion wasn’t coming back, not this time. 

-

It was pouring. 

Seokjin watched as the rain attacked the windows of his fathers office. The eldest brother found comfort in the rain; he knew Namjoon would be happy when he woke. The garden had begun to dry up and he couldn’t water the plants without his father calling him a weak house maid. 

But alas, it rained.

The faint smile was wiped from his face when there was a knock at the door. Who the fuck was knocking at 3am? Seokjin slid his favorite knife out of his thigh holster and sat up straighter. “Come in.” 

The door opened slowly, as if the person on the other side feared it would break. “Sorry to bother you, Sir.” Seokjin recognized the voice immediately, and though he wondered why Hyunjin wasn’t calling him hyung, he kept his expression blank. “They said this couldn’t wait.” 

They? Who the fuck is they? 

Seokjin's questions were answered as his fathers right hand man stepped into the room, expression defeated. Wasn’t he supposed to be in Daegu with Scorpion? 

The eldest Kim stood, knife in hand, micro expressions controlled. “Very well.” He turned his attention towards his fathers partner. “Wait in the living room, Heechul.”

He watched as the man bowed and made his way down the hall, he didn’t turn toward Hyunjin until he heard Heechul’s footsteps on the stairs. 

“His whole team is here?” Seokjin asked the younger. 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Hyung.” Seokjin spoke softly. “I told you to call me hyung. Scorpion won’t do anything to you, and his goons can’t do anything without my say so. I made you a promise right?”

Hyunjin’s father owed Scorpion a lot of money, so the ruthless leader offered the man in debt a deal. “The boy joins us, or you all die.” Seokjin remembers the look on Hyunjin’s face… 

He promised the boy he would take care of him and the sister he had to leave behind that night, and he has been ever since. Hyunjin was one of the people Seokjin trusted most in the world, that’s why, much to his fathers dismay, he lived in the mansion with them. 

“Yeah.” Hyunjin visibly relaxed. “Thank you, hyungie.”

“Yah.” Seokjin waved him off. “Wake Joon and Tae, tell them to put on proper clothes and meet downstairs as soon as they can.” 

His whole team is here, but not him. Seokjin twirled his knife as he walked down the stairs. He knew what it was, doesn’t mean he was ready for it. 

When he got to the last step, the entire room kneeled. He wanted to roll his eyes at the rule his father had set into place. “When the leader walks in the room, you kneel.” He would say. “Out of respect. Know your rank.” Seokjin scowled at his fathers voice in his head. 

The leader… Seokjin knew what this was. He knew why they all looked scared, solemn, defeated… He knew. 

“Get up.” Though his tone was controlled, he allowed his expression to mold into one of anger. The eldest Kim watched as the men scurried off of their knees. Seokjin raised a hand to silence the open mouths before they could speak. “We’ll wait for my brothers. Find a seat.” 

Seokjin clutched the handle of the blade in his hand as he surveyed the room. Heechul had cuts scattered across the upper half of his body, wounds consistent with a car crash. The rest of his fathers men refused to meet his eyes. He knew what it meant. 

Footsteps descended down the stairs and the room seemed to grow even more tense. Namjoon and Taehyung looked around the room, and when they didn’t see their father, they gave Seokjin a questioning look. The eldest brother gestured for them to sit down. As they made their way to the couch, they knew what it meant. 

But what would this mean for the future of the Kim Dynasty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please keep in mind this will be a long au, so expect slow (ish) burns. The chapters will start to get longer very soon! Feel free to leave comments and kudos, they’re really encouraging! If you want to reach out to me on twitter you can find me on @gngseok. Thank you for giving my au a chance. -moon :]


End file.
